My Bloody Valentine
by inuyasha112
Summary: One year after the Second Bloody Valentine War, Cagalli is over-stressed, and sad that she is alone for Valentine's Day. While receiving a mysterious letter in the mail, Kira comes along to make her day better. Who knows? Maybe they will find out some truths they did not know... KxC.
1. Chapter 1

Ok! Ladies and Gentleman!

To Start, I originally made this fic when I was like 13, and I had no clue what to write, or how to write. BE NOT AFRAID! I believe my skills have increased about 1000% (No joke, I really do).

Any-whoo! This is a not so much of a rewrite, but a complete overhaul and upgrade of the first chapter, and if I spend a couple of more days thinking on what I want to write then I can make more chapters.

Forward!

* * *

"_Damn! I'm sick of all this work!_" Cagalli thought as she signed the last letter to city planners who requested that another memorial should be built for the capital city. She was getting a lot of those lately, and they haven't been making her job any easier.

After she put her last name, 'Attha' on the paper, she threw the pen which she used to write, across the room and proceeded to put her head down for a nice well-deserved nap, just herself ,in peace and quiet.

"All this work is getting to be too much for me. It's sapping all my energy and it might as well be taking a part of my soul for every letter I write." Cagalli said to herself.

After resting for a few minutes she leaned back in her chair, and observed her office. It was Bland, boring, profession, and completely made for a bureaucratic politician, not a hot-headed soldier new to politics.

She looked around her desk and noticed an envelope still in her mail-tray.

"Man, when can I retire…?" She said.

Cagalli pick up the envelope and was about to rip it open, when she saw a familiar name on the front of it.

'-From Kira'

Cagalli's face soften at the sight of her brother's name..., her brother. Cagalli's heart sped up as the certain thought passed through her mind.

"I wonder what would have happened if we...no nothing, he had a thing for Lacus, right? Of course! Why else would they be together?"

Two months ago, Cagalli and Athrun had a falling-out in terms of their relationship. They had a political argument on what stance Orb should take now since it has been a year since the Second Bloody Valentine War. Athrun suggested that Zaft and Orb should organize a treaty together. One thing led to another, and Athrun stormed out suggesting that they should end 'it' there.

Today was Valentine's day, the day young lovers went out on dates, gave chocolates to each other, and held themselves in each other's arms. But here she was all alone, sulking in past relationships and "What if's".

Cagalli held the envelope in her hand and observed every piece of it, the sides, the ink that was used to right Kira's name , everything.

With a smooth, delicate touch she opened the letter, unfolded it...

'Knock, Knock, Knock...'

Cagalli quickly put the letter in her desk drawer.

With hesitation, because she feared that her secretary would come with another stack of papers, she said "The door is open. Come in".

The knob turned, and Cagalli went to grab another pen to replace the one she catapulted in the air minutes ago.

As she pushed the pen's button she moaned "Alright, let's get this done before I kill someone."

"I'm guessing I came at the wrong time" the deep, husky male voice replied.

Cagalli looked up, and what she saw completely reversed all her negative, sad emotions, and replaced them with joy and excitement.

"Kira!" Cagalli said as she jumped out of her leather chair and ran towards to embrace him and his much needed warmth. Both Kira and Cagalli held each other in their embrace for a few moments to relish the company and presence of each other.

Still holding each other, Cagalli said "I'm so sorry; I thought you were that stupid secretary that was going to give me more work to do. I'm so glad it was you..."

Kira slowly reached to lay his hand on Cagalli's face. "I'm surprised you forgot" Kira said.

Cagalli pulled back a little in confusion "Forgot what? When it comes to you Kira, I don't forget anything."

Kira's face sadden for a moment, but then quickly made a smile as he said "Well apparently you didn't read my letter that I oh-so-put my effort into, to write and send directly to you."

"_Oh, that...right..."_ Cagalli thought to herself. _"Crap, Kira probably thinks I'm like the worst sister in the world!"_

Cagalli let go of Kira and she walked to her desk to sit down. Kira likewise went to sit in the guest chair in front of the desk, usually meant for secretaries, aids, and other world leaders.

"So, I'm guessing you did not read my letter?"Kira said.

Cagalli lowered herself in her chair, acting as if she was a child who disappointed her parents with a bad grade on a test. Cagalli replied " It's not that I didn't want to read it...it's just I only received it today."

Kira paused to look at her for a moment, her features, her face, and her person. Behind all the soldier attitude and political speeches, there was a girl, no a woman. A woman who cared for him, not just now, but when it mattered in the first war. During that time, fighting in the war he did not wished to fight, and while being over taxed by all the pressure put on to him by his friends and comrades.

But she was there, always. When he was done working on the old Strike Gundam, she would come to eat and talk to him over lunch or late dinner. She was the one that comforted and tended to him when he was in doubt or over-stressed. She was the one that fought beside with, and..._loved_.

Cagalli noticed him staring and said, "Kira, I'm sorry about not reading the letter, It's just...so many things have happened. Work, rebuilding efforts, Athrun..."

Kira looked at her calmly and said "Cagalli".

"Yes?" she replied.

"Take your clothes off…" said Kira.

...

...

...

"What! ...I...Kira..." Cagalli blushed as she stuttered her words.

"_Does he really mean...no, he couldn't. It's way too soon, but I'm not against it…" _she thought.

...

"Take off your clothes, and put a nice dress on. You should get out of this office, its killing you." said Kira.

Cagalli paused for a moment and thought to herself "_Cagalli, you dumbass. Why the hell would he ask you to do __**that**_?"

She regained her composure and replied "Um... you know I don't like dresses. And where are we going anyway?"

Kira gave a soft smile and said " I'll tell you later, promise. Just trust me ok?"

"Alright, but I have no idea what's going on in that head of yours" Cagalli responded.

Cagalli then told Kira to relax in her office while she went to take a shower in her palace bathroom, just down the hall connected to her bedroom.

Cagalli then proceeded to the bathroom.

* * *

AN: Ok wow! Did that in about two hours!

So, after like 4 years I'm starting to write again, thankfully. Don't worry I have another chapter planned. So favorite or REVIEW! It really does help a lot.

-Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 Boys and Girls

Holy Ballz did I get a response! Wow, really guys…you responded quickly, and because of that I give you my thanks and this new chapter!

Before moving on, I would just like to say, that I have no idea what I'm doing, really. This is all on the top of my head, at least for now. BUT FEAR NOT CITIZEN! I do have somewhat of a plan…kind of….maybe…

So! If you have any ideas why don't you throw them down in the reviews or PM me if you want to be…_incognito_….

I will also be answering questions that are made in the reviews, so there's some incentive!

**Q/A**

_**Ryuukou**__: "Woohoo, A KiraCaga fanfic! Love it! So does Athrun really appear in here, to interrupt our couple? :/ Anyway, update soon, I'm getting interest in this now!XD"_

_**Thanks! I hope I don't disappoint! Now…..this issue of Athrun…I don't know. Yeah…**_

_**In seriousness, I**_** _haven't_**_** decided yet, like I said above, I'm just going through the motions. Always open to suggestions though!**_

**Forward!**

* * *

After Cagalli's conversation with Kira, or what could be considered a conversation ended, she headed towards her bathroom. After disrobing herself, she then entered the shower and turned the water full blast. The nice hot water relaxed her muscles, but more importantly, her nerves.

Some moments when by, till she started to think to herself.

"_What's wrong with me…?"_ She thought.

"_Here I am, working studiously, ok well… not so studiously, but still! Then ol' little good Kira' comes to Orb, and the first time I meet him again, I act like teenager with shaky knees."_ She thought to herself as she punched the shower wall, only to hurt her own knuckles in the process.

All the way in Cagalli's office, Kira heard a loud **'THUMP'**.

"I don't know what it is, but she's angry about something…" Kira said to himself.

**Back in the bathroom…**

"_What the hell am I doing? I mean he's my damn brother! But whenever I see him, I can't help but to talk to him, touch him, and hug him. That stupid idiot and I have gone through hell and back a hundred times, only to find out that he's my brother! DAMMIT! It's not fair!"_ She thought to herself as she once again slammed her fist into the wall, sending another shockwave throughout the whole mansion.

**Cagalli's Office…**

"Ok, yeah. She's pissed." Kira exclaimed.

At this time Kira was walking around the office, looking at all the old pictures of Cagalli's foster father, Uzumi Attha. Kira found a picture frame that showed Cagalli at age seven with Uzumi at her elementary school back in the day.

"Yeah, she's probably angry at me. I guess she really didn't read my letter…" Kira thought to himself.

His focus was towards the picture of Uzumi.

"Lord Uzumi, if you're listening, I'm sorry for any trouble or sadness that I cause to Cagalli, but hopefully today will change all that. However; by the end of the day, you're probably gonna' want me dead..." Kira said to himself after he put the frame down.

He noticed that Cagalli was taking a long time, and he decided that he should to tell her to hurry up, otherwise his plans for the day would be set backed. So, he proceeded to walk to her bedroom…

**Back in the shower…**

_"They're probably too small, I knew it_" She thought to herself while looking at her breasts.

While Kira was having a deep, reverent conversation with the late Lord Uzumi, here Cagalli was, judging whether or not Kira likes girls with…big features.

"_Don't guys like big ones? Shit, Lacus has a huge rack, that's why he's with her! That lucky bitch, I knew she was cheating!"_ She thought.

"_Deep breath Cagalli…_" She paused and tried to calm herself down.

She turned the knob on the shower to an even higher level of heat. After about a minute or two, the entire bathroom was full of steam.

"_Get a hold of yourself Cagalli! This is Kira, we're talking about. He is your brother, and nothing more, and besides he would never cheat on Lacus, even if he did, or had __**something **__for me..."_ As she told herself this, a tear went down her cheek.

She quickly moved her face in front of the spray of the showerhead.

"_Gah! Why am I crying? I should be happy that I have the best brother in the world with me today!"_

'**Knock,knock,knock…'**

"Cagalli, not to rush you or anything, but we got a lot of things to do today!" Kira said while leaning up against the door.

Looking at her room, Kira noticed some old antiques from the battles and wars Cagalli has been in. A pistol she used during the First Bloody Valentine, and her body armor she wore while she was with Desert Dawn.

Cagalli then jumped out of the shower, almost slipping on the wet floor.

"S-sorry Kira, just give me a minute or two!" She said.

After successfully regaining her balance, Cagalli was disturbed to find out that there were no towels in the bathroom. She stood there for a moment to look around, only to find out something even worse.

She forgot her clothes.

"_Aaaahh…..crap!"_ She quietly said.

Kira hearing her voice, was concerned "Something wrong, Cagalli?"

For Cagalli, her day had gone from stressful, to happy, to sad, to angry, and now to awkward. She started to wobble her way to the door, trying to avoid slipping and falling like an idiot. The only thought that was going through her head was _'Why did the maids have to clean the towels today?'_

Once at the door, she held the knob for dear life, unlocked it, and slowly opened it, only to see Kira's curious face looking at her, well…part of her anyway.

"Kira…" said Cagalli.

The only thing Kira could think at the moment was _"Yeah, I messed up big-time, didn't I? This was a bad idea, coming in her room without permission, she's probably thinks I'm some weird pervert, who goes into his sister's room. Dammit, Kira! You're smarter than this!"_

"I need you to do me…a special favor…" Said Cagalli, trying ever so precisely to hide her body behind the door, but the floor was getting wetter and wetter the longer she stood there.

"_Oh, good! I thought I was in trouble there for a moment…"_ Kira thought to himself.

"What can I do for you today _princess_?" he said.

Pausing to blush, Cagalli then retorted "Alright, you know how much I _hate_ that word!"

She sighed; he often did this, just to press her buttons. If it wasn't for the fact that she…had an affinity towards him, she would have decked him there and then.

After taking a deep breath, she noticed his gaze towards her. Even with the door covering her, she felt as if she was exposed completely to him. There was no getting around his amethyst eyes that she always loved staring into, even back during the first war, no before that, at Heliopolis.

Once she snapped out of her trance, she said "Kira, would you be a kind, loving _little_ brother, and get me some clothes to wear?"

It was a simple question. However; she made a big mistake. She used the word that both of them hated oh-so-much, _'Little'_. Kira always claimed that he was the protective older brother that was supposed to defend and help his little sister whenever possible. Cagalli however, saw it a different way…

After the immediate anger subsided, a very insidious smile came across Kira's face.

"Why, don't I choose _all_ the clothes you wear today, sis' "he said.

Cagalli realizing what crime she had done tried to fix or restore the situation back to where it was only seconds ago.

"You know Kira…why don't you just leave my room for a couple of minutes, while I change?" said Cagalli. But it was too late. The damage was done. There was no going back. In Kira's mind, she must pay for her heinous crime.

Kira walked closer to Cagalli's face and the bathroom door, still with the same sinister smile and said "Oh, don't worry Cagalli, I'll chose the outfit that personally fits you."

In other words, she was doomed.

So there she was, awaiting her punishment to come. Kira will probably get the most ridiculous dress in her wardrobe, and make her wear it.

It wasn't long before he came back with a small pile of clothes.

"Here you go! Enjoy!" said Kira.

Cagalli took the pile and proceeded to close the door. What he chose wasn't that bad after all.

"Mmm, maybe he does have a heart after all. He gave me a nice green tank top, some…cute…white shorts with a belt. I guess today will be fun after all…_Oh no…"_ She thought to herself.

This went too far, like way too far. Cagalli could only stare and blush at what he had chosen for her.

"THAT SICK SON OF A BITCH GOT ME A BLACK LACED BRA AND PANTIES!" she yelled aloud.

All she could hear was Kira's snickering outside.

"How? I didn't even think I owned one of these! I really need to fire these maids…" She told herself.

After getting dress, doing her hair, along with some other things, she finally opened the door. What she saw wasn't a Kira who had a smirk on his face, but a jaw wide open. He could only stare at such a beautiful sight.

"Kira, you ok?" she said while blushing.

"Uh-huh" he replied.

There were few times Kira ever looked at Cagalli like this, one of them was when she was in her green dress while being at Andrew Waltfeld's mansion.

After regaining control over himself he smiled and said "You look amazing, much better than I ever expected".

The only thing Cagalli wanted more was to get the hell out of here….

* * *

**A/N **

Wow, I really pushed there didn't I? This chapter was meant to add some more humor to the story before moving on into some more serious scenes. This was also the longest chapter I have ever made, I think.

For the record, because I'm a guy, I have no clue what goes on in a woman's head. So I beg you to give me some slack!

Don't expect a chapter every other day, I only did 2 this weekend because I found the time. So maybe once a week I will post a chapter.

Once again, any advice is welcomed! Or even plot suggestions!

Love it, or hate it, please write a review if you have the time. It really does help!

NOW LEAVE!

JK…


	3. Chapter 3 The Battle of the Gods!

So, here I am with the infinite ideas about this story, and then. BAM! Another idea hits me and I try to write it down, only find that I have no clue what I'm doing. That's how I write Fanfiction.

For this chapter, it is very important for you to know what G-Gundam is, because one of the more _humorous _scenes is almost completely about it. Just a heads up!

**Ryuukou: What's that? How could you forget your clothes, Cagalli!XD Funny and evil Kira!:V****Thanks for this chap. Can't wait to read the next.****They seems so romantic in funny way!XD**

_Thanks! I really am trying my best! My goal is to have them have romantic scenes, but also add a tad' bit of sibling rivalry in there too! I can only hope this new chapter provides it!_

**FTS-Peace** :**Gosh I like it!****Naughty Kira! And I don't think there's any wrong with Cagalli and some lace Undergarments**

_Well, my dear sir/madam, neither do I…_

_I know, I'm a pig._

**Forward!**

**...**

**...**

* * *

"It's pretty warm here for February, don't you think?" said Kira to Cagalli as they were walking through streets of the Capital of Orb.

The city was vibrant, a true testament of a recovered nation from two wars. Cars, taxis, and people were everywhere. For most of the capital, it almost seemed as if the wars never happened, except for the occasional memorials, and reconstruction sites.

"You're still not used to Orb weather are you?" said Cagalli while looking at Kira.

Kira took a moment to pause and look at Cagalli while he was walking and said casually,

"I didn't say that."

"You gotta go out more Kira. I still don't trust that artificial lighting in the PLANTs, they're just not like good old sunshine." Said Cagalli.

Cagalli couldn't help but to think _"Wow, this is my first date and our conversations are already kinda'…wait…is this a first date? I mean, was the one we had a few years ago, back when I was with Desert Dawn count?"_

So the question was asked.

"Kira, what the heck are we doing?" said Cagalli bluntly.

Kira was taken aback by how abrupt the question was, and said "Well, isn't it obvious? It's Valentine's Day, and you are all alone. What type of a man would I be, to leave such a cute girl like you at home working your ass off?"

Cagalli almost tripped over that last line.

Kira ended his question with a smile, like he always does. Almost every sentence he says to her always ends with a nice, gentle smile. Almost as if, it was a privilege and pleasure for him to talk to such a woman.

Cagalli likewise enjoyed every moment with him. These days, it seems as if they have been exiled from each other. Kira working with Lacus in Zaft , and Cagalli working as Head of State for the Orb Union.

Speaking of Orb Kira was wearing, an Orb Union military uniform.

"Kira, why are you dressed in uniform when I had to go throught hell to get these clothes on?" Questioned Cagalli.

They both stopped an intersection and waited for the pedestrian sign to go green. When they started to walk again he responded.

"You seem to ask a lot of questions don't you? "

Before Cagalli was able to retort, Kira suddenly stopped. His mouth was wide open and it seemed that he found his true love in life. Happiness flowed through his heart as he saw…

"Kira, why are we at an Arcade?" said Cagalli.

Kira gazed at Cagalli in horror. _Has this woman never been in an arcade before?_ Just the thought pulled on the heart-strings of Kira. Such injustice!

Taking Cagalli's hand, Kira pulled her into the _Great Gundam Arcade_!

Once inside, Kira had a field-day. He observed all the gaming machines looking for the best one to play, but more importantly, the one that would let Cagalli feel like a kid again.

For Cagalli, seeing Kira's face in such joy, and happiness, warmed her heart. To be honest, Cagalli never entered an arcade before. She always thought it was just for kids who had some extra cash. Her father also did not want her to be hanging around arcade either.

After a minute of observing, Kira finally found the game to play. After all these years it was still there, waiting for him, calling him…

Kira turned to Cagalli and said "I found the perfect game for you and me!"

Cagalli could only think to herself, "_Hmm, I hope it's the one where couples go into a booth and take pictures together! Luna told me that's what couples do all the time! Great! At least when Kira leaves, I will still have some memories of our date! Dammit, I mean, Valentine's day….excursion?"_

As Kira led the way through the Arcade, Cagalli was blushing over the thought of how much romantic bonding she way getting out of this. Until she found the game Kira had chosen…

Her face immediately went from blushing to blood-boiling.

"Ta-da! Mobile-Fighter G-Gundam, The Video Game!" Said Kira.

Cagalli took the moment to consul herself before opening the gates of hell.

"**KIRA YOU...JERK!" **yelled Cagalli, causing many heads in the arcade to turn and look at her. Embarrassed by the looks from the other gamers, she lowered her voice and temper. She continued.

"I thought we were gonna, …you know…do couple things…not this."

Kira put his hand on Cagalli's shoulder and with confidence said, "Cagalli, trust me you're gonna' love this."

Cagalli, still disappointed about the situation looked at the ground for a moment, until she felt a soft breeze on her cheek. She turned back to look at Kira, only to find that he was centimeters from her lips. In embarrassment ,she pulled herself back and almost tripped. Kira on the other-hand was laughing.

"Kira! Not funny! You almost gave me a heart-attack! I swear next time you do that, I'm gonna punch you right in the gut, I promise!" yelled Cagalli.

Kira got a hold of himself and said "I'm sorry Cagalli, but I never like to see you sad."

Cagalli pouted and looked away while murmuring "Idiot..."

Kira, being the Ultimate Coordinator, took advantage of the situation and said, "Well, if you're so angry, why don't you and I play a couple of matches in the game?"

Cagalli sighed.

"_Well, it can be that bad, right?"_ Thought to herself.

...

...

...

About two hours later, the crowd was roaring for both Kira and Cagalli. By this time, they had played well over one-hundred matches, however; this match determined the final winner. Everyone crowded around the two as they bashed their buttons and joy-sticks on the machine.

"**YOU'RE GOING DOWN, YOU BROWN-HAIRED-PRICK!"** shouted Cagalli, while she made her Mobile fighter, the Burning Gundam, punch Kira's Shinning Gundam in the head.

"**BRING IT ON, PRINCESS! I CAN DO THIS ALL DAY!"** yelled Kira.

Both Gundams, Kira's Shinning , and Cagalli's Burning, had little health left, none the less, it was a dead-heat, cut-throat battle. Both Gundams were throwing punches and kicks at lightning speed. Likewise they blocked each of the others attacks. For a brief second they took a break from the constant button-bashing.

"**THIS ENDS TODAY DUMBASS! TIME TO USE MY ULTIMATE!"** screamed Cagalli.

"**OK, LITTLE GIRL, THEN I'M GONNA' USE MINE!"** shouted Kira.

The Burning Gundam's right hand on the screen started to glow red-hot as it prepare for the Gundam's signature move, the _Burning Finger_. On Kira's side, his Shinning Gundam's left hand started to glow for its _Shinning Finger_.

The crowd was well over a hundred and fifty people. As they prepared for the final battle between the two siblings, three girls notice something.

"Hey, is that Cagalli Yula Attha?" the first girl said.

"Holy crap! I think it is! Who's that hottie' she has with him? Maybe I can get his number!" said the second girl.

Cagalli with her ears could pick up any conversation that even remotely mentions Kira. While charging her ultimate, she gave a death-stare to the girls, as if it was a roaring lion that was warning another beasts from entering her territory.

The third girl picked up on what Cagalli implied and said, "Girls, I think he's taken….so let's get out of here. I don't want to die!"

When Cagalli saw the girls leave she focused back on the game, this was the final moment. At this point she could focus all her anger she has had over the past few years.

"**HAHA! YOU READY CAGALLI!" **roared Kira.

"**HELL YEAH, BRING IT ON!"** she yelled in a warlike tone.

Both Cagalli and Kira entered _SEED_ _mode_ as they charge towards one another on the screen. The crowd loved it.

Kira shouted his chant, _**"THIS HAND OF MY GLOWS WITH AN AWSOME POWER! IT'S BURNING GRIP TELLS ME TO DEFEAT YOU! TAKE THIS MY LOVE, MY ANGER, AND ALL MY SORROW!"**_

Likewise, Cagalli screamed her attack chant _**"THIS HAND OF MINE IS BURING RED! IT'S LOUD ROAR TELLS ME TO GRASP VICTORY!"**_

By this time the gaming machine was overheating from all the influx of commands that Kira and Cagalli had put into it while in SEED mode and it was staring to smoke. But they still went for the final attack.

"**SHINNING FINGER!"** roared Kira at the top of his lungs.

"**ERUPTING BURNING FINGER!"** screamed Cagalli.

As the two Gundams collided, smoke had started to fill the whole arcade, and people around them, which once cried out in praise, now cried out in fear and panic. Kira and Cagalli noticed that the machine was starting to vibrate and shake as the screen turned pitch black.

"_Oh boy…"_ Kira thought to himself.

Cagalli picking up on the up-coming danger pulled Kira's arm and started to walk away, as the once gaming machine, now bomb was about to…

"**IT'S GONNA' BLOW!"** screamed Cagalli.

Kira with his superior reflexes covered Cagalli with his own body to protect her, as the huge explosion rocked through the whole arcade. When the smoke finally cleared, all that was left was a big, dark pile of ash where Kira's favorite gaming machine once was. But, his focus wasn't on the machine, it was on Cagalli.

"You okay, princess?" Kira said while slowly lifting Cagalli's head up.

After coughing for a moment she replied "Thanks, but you really got to stop calling me that!"

Kira and Cagalli both got up, and wiped the ash and powder from their clothes. For Cagalli, there wasn't a lot of dirt, unfortunately for Kira, who covered Cagalli in the explosion, his backside of his Orb uniform was completely covered in ash.

"Kira! You're covered in this stuff!" said Cagalli with an aggravated tone.

Kira took a moment to wipe some of the ash off his face, and then took her arm and started walking at a brisk pace.

"It's okay, but we got to get out of here before the owner…"

"**HOLD IT YOU TWO!"** said the owner of the arcade.

...

...

...

After many minutes of being chastised by the owner, about how 'youth these days have no respect', they promised that they would pay back the machine eventually. However; when the owner found out that Cagalli was the Head Representative, he gladly told them to have a wonderful day, and not to worry about the payment.

"I don't like it when people notice me on the streets. It's like I have a 'Get out of jail free card'." said Cagalli while the two were walking through a neighboring park.

Kira who at this point took his outer uniform off to look better said "I think the people of Orb are just happy to have you as their leader. Not many citizens of other nations can say that."

"_Not, to mention that Orb has a beautiful, hot, sexy ..." _ Kira thought to himself with a smile on his face.

Cagalli knowing Kira for a long time, knew what he was thinking, kinda.

"You are thinking of something lewd, aren't you?" said Cagalli in a condescending tone.

Kira's face had a shade of red appearing. She knew him too well. Kira tried to give the best excuse he had.

"What, no! How could I? I'm just a devout, chaste, completely professional person…"

"You're lying." Interrupted Cagalli.

"Yep." Said Kira as he continued walking on the paved path.

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**A/N**

Okay, wow! That was a bit more hard work, than I thought it would be. About every day of this week, I worked on this for about an hour. To be honest, I'm beat. I still hope this chapter made your day!

I will not be able to post a chapter for next week because I will be completely booked. On Saturday & Sunday, I will be working with an orchestra for a Requiem performance for the whole two days, and then the next day I will be on a flight from the United States of America to Rome, Italy. It's kind of a vacation, but I will also be singing with a choir to a lot of Churches in Rome. HAHA BRAG! BRAG! BRAG!

But by the time I get home next Monday, I will be dead because of jet lag. So, don't expect a chapter next week.

Anyways! Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, it really does help!

-Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4 War Drama

Yeah, sorry about not posting another chapter, but A LOT of things have happened in the past few weeks. I flew to Italy to visit and sing in many churches, which by the way, THEY ARE HUGE!

My entire biological clock is messed-up, so much that I can only sleep 6 hours a night, and no more (Messed up, I know). On top of that, my responsibilities have come back to me, and I also caught a European Cold. And to finish it all off, I _almost_ sawed my left index finger off last week (Which now I have a huge deep cut/gash in my hand)

Along with that, I am playing Varsity Soccer, and that has taken a huge chunk of my time. Then, there was Thanksgiving, and now I have to prepare for Christmas.

**Fireminer**** :** "**The first two chapter is decent, but still need more refined. However, the third chapter suddenly bring in something fun. Hope that you will continue like this!"**

_Thank you for reading! I know I'm not the best writer, and I am a little hesitant when it comes to asking beta-readers. The genre of this story is supposed to be romantic comedy; however, because I am a guy I do have trouble when it comes to writing this. Thanks!_

With that out of the way,

…

…

**Forward!**

* * *

"Thanks, Kira." Said Cagalli while they were walking through the park.

Things have calmed down since the gigantic explosion incident. After getting ice-cream they decided to have a nice casual walk through the city's park. Small children were playing on the playgrounds. The trees enjoyed a pleasant breeze from the gentle wind, and couples were taking pictures with their phones, while kissing.

Kira enjoyed the complement that Cagalli gave him and replied "You're welcome. I just thought you needed some well-deserved time off."

The couple stopped for a moment to let a young child pick up his ball that got in the way of their path of travel. The little boy took his ball and ran back towards his friends. This was peaceful.

"That's not what I meant Kira. What I mean is this…date. I never really had the chance to go on one before. My father was very protective, and all he wanted me to do was focus on my studies." Said Cagalli.

She took this chance to grasped Kira's hand as they were walking. Kira in return brought himself closer and tighten his grip, sealing the holding of hands.

"_Now this is a date."_ Thought Cagalli.

When they reached the end of the park, Kira stopped and said cheerfully "Well I'm glad you're enjoying this so far, but we're not done just yet!"

Cagalli still was a bit hesitant when it came to Kira's choice of locales.

"What now? Skydiving?" She said playfully

Kira smiled and thought to himself, _"Damn, well I better cross that off the list…" _

"Not quite." He said while pointing to a nearby building.

Cagalli squinted at the sight. From the look of it, it was a movie theater, and around was a lot of people ordering tickets to see the newest block-buster. In fact, it seemed as if the whole country was there.

Kira took Cagalli's hand once more and started to lead her towards the theater. Cagalli enjoyed every moment of this. These past few hours reminded Cagalli of was she was, a girl.

They both stopped when they reached the crowd of movie-goers. Kira decide to scout ahead by standing on his tippy-toes and observed the mass of people in front of the two. Noticing that it would take a while for the people to get into the theater, he questioned Cagalli.

"Today is your day Cagalli. What do you want to see?"

Cagalli tried to find the listings of the movies that were playing, but found that the crowd was simply too large to see anything.

"I can't see the damn listings! Do you remember any of the movies that are playing?" asked Cagalli

Kira folded his shoulders, put his hand to his chin, and looked up at the ceiling trying to re-call what was playing. A few moments later he snapped his fingers.

"Well, there's _Super Friends: The Movie_?" Said Kira playfully.

Cagalli just stared at Kira's bad attempt at a joke. She took a deep breath and said "Something a bit more mature? Like a nice mix of action, comedy, explosions, and a slice of…_romance_"

The crowd finally started to move ahead, and the couple was finally able to see what everyone was so excited to see.

"_The Lioness of Orb_…" Said Kira

Cagalli loved her people dearly. She fought in a war to protect them, and she put them above everything else when it came to political matters. But this was just plain weird. A whole movie dedicated to her?

Kira squinted to see the sub-text of the movie poster.

"An exciting, fast-paced, romantic, war-drama…" Said Kira as he read the text.

He turned his head towards Cagalli to see that she was having a dilemma about watching a movie about herself. Kira put his hand on Cagalli's shoulder for reassurance.

"I think these days; you could go for some extra self-confidence. You don't take enough time to relax." He said.

With a slight tone of reluctance, Cagalli agreed.

After they bought their over-priced tickets, popcorn, and sweets they entered the theater, and took their seats. The entire theater was packed, waiting for the show. Around the couple were citizens of all ages, and genetics, both coordinator, and natural.

The movie previews began, and as they started to see the same ones over and over, Kira decided to ask a question that had been burning in his mind for a while now.

"So…how are you and Athrun doing?" He said softly and gently so that he would not ignite the fragile issue that plagued Cagalli. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"Oh no! Not that jerk!" Yelled Cagalli.

Two teenagers in the row ahead of them turned around to witness the disturbance, but then quickly returned their attention to the previews.

Cagalli reminding herself that she was in a theater, lowered her voice, and with a sigh she continued:

"I'm sorry…It's just that…he's so indecisive!" she said with a frustrated tone.

Kira shifted his body closer towards her, and replied.

"What happened? It seemed as if you two were doing pretty well a couple of months ago."

Cagalli paused for a moment to gather her thoughts and said "No…"

Kira raised his eyebrow from the awkward answer "What do you mean 'No'?"

"It hasn't been good. Two months ago Athrun and I were talking about how we should continue with ZAFT now that there is peace. Along the way, I mentioned about how he still refuses to become a full Orb citizen." She argued.

Kira taking some offense said "Yeah, but I'm not a complete citizen either. And if anything, I'm as indecisive as he is."

Cagalli look at him and continued "No Kira, you're different. You have an obligation to Lacus. And besides you stuck by me the whole time during the last war, while Athrun joined Zaft again!"

Meditating on the thought for a moment, Cagalli thought to herself _"Dammit Kira! You would have made a much better boyfriend than him!"_

Kira noticed that she was in deep emotional thought, so he decided to bring up a lighter, appropriate subject. However; before he could speak, the movie started.

"This should cheer you up!" said Kira in a cheerful tone.

_**30 minutes in…**_

To both Cagalli and Kira, the movie wasn't that bad. Sure, it had all the pilot's names wrong, and the battles were not portrayed as they really were, but the special effects were cool. However; there was one glaring issue the couple had with the movie.

"Why does everyone look thirty years old?" whispered Cagalli.

Kira, still keeping his eyes on the screen, responded "I guess that's how movies are made these days. And last time I checked, Shinn was about sixteen, not thirty-six."

The couple both snickered in their seats, but for the two teens in the front, they did not like it, not one bit.

"Hey could you guys shut the heck up!" said one of the teenagers.

This time both Kira and Cagalli Stuck their tongues out at the two teens .The teens rolled their eyes, and continued to watch the movie.

**60 minutes in…**

"_Okay, maybe if I position myself a bit closer to him, he will get the hint."_ Thought Cagalli.

For the last fifteen minutes, Cagalli has tried to get Kira to put his arm around her shoulder, just like TV & Movie couples do all the time. She wasn't having any success though.

In Kira's mind though…

"_Should I? I don't know! Maybe it's too cheesy? And besides does putting your arm around a girl at the movies really work? Ah whatever! You live, you learn."_

Kira then edged his arm, ever-so-slowly around Cagalli's shoulder, and brought her in nearer to his body. The only thing Cagalli could think about was how happy she was to have Kira with her for the day. She didn't give a single thought about the movie now, until Yuna came on screen.

**On screen…**

"_**Hehehe! Your mine Cagalli! You must marry me, or else! Hahaha!" Said Yuna**_

The actor for Yuna was very fitting for the man. On screen showed a 250 pound man that was very hairy, and had pimples all over his face. Granted, he never really looked like that, but to Cagalli it seemed to fit his inner character.

"_**You sick bastard! How could you!" yelled Cagalli's actress.**_

_**Tears were running down her face as she wept for her unforgivable fate. She turned towards the window, and the only thing she could think about was "Help me! Somebody, help me!"**_

Kira and Cagalli tried to contain their laughter at what was being presented. Sure, it did bring some bad memories to mind, but the movie portrayed it so over-dramatically that it became somewhat humorous.

"You know, I think I kind of like this Yuna, he's funny." Whispered Kira into Cagalli's ear.

He then felt a sharp pain in his side as she elbowed him.

"Wait till your character enters the movie, then we'll see how funny you are!" she said harshly into his ear.

**90 minutes in…**

_**The stage was set. With hundreds of politicians, and citizens around the entire ceremony, the marriage ritual began. Both the Bride-to-be and Yuna were on top of the platform with the ocean behind them. Next to Yuna was Cagalli, barely containing her tears of sorrow.**_

_**The priest opened his book, and Yuna gave his vow. Then it was Cagalli's turn.**_

"_**Do you, Cagalli Yula Attha, accept Yuna to be your husband till death?" Said the priest**_

_**The crowd was silent, gripping their seat for her fated answer.**_

"_**I…..I…"murmured Cagalli**_

_**But then an audience member looked into the sky, pointed, and yelled "Look everyone! It's the Freedom!"**_

_**The majestic mobile suit circled the area and shot down the neighboring Astrays and fighter jets. Behind it was a blinding light of magnificence. The special effects department work hours, upon hours on this scene during the production of the movie.**_

In her seat Cagalli was content. This showing of the movie may have not truly presented the scene accurately, but to her that's what she felt when Kira really did arrive to save her.

During those times Cagalli was in misery. Athrun wasn't there to protect and help her, and she was forced to make a life-altering change that she never wanted. But when she saw the freedom come down from what seemed like the heavens, she found hope, and love .Kira once again, saving her from what could be considered the death of her happiness.

_**After all the opponents were taken out, the Freedom landed. Yuna dashed from the area and jumped into his car to drive away.**_

_**The Freedom knelt down as the cockpit opened, but something was off…**_

"Wait" said Kira "I never did that. Well, this has gotten much more interesting…"

_**The pilot of the freedom came down from the suit, and proceeded to walk towards Cagalli. His pace was tame, and soft. When he reached the platform, he took his helmet off to reveal a man in his early to mid-twenties, brown hair, and extremely attractive.**_

"_**My Lady Cagalli, are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Said the pilot in sincerity**_

_**Wiping away some of her tears, Cagalli responded to his gentle question "I'm fine, thanks, but what now? What about Orb?"**_

Cagalli's jaw dropped. She grabbed Kira's collar and pulled him closer.

"What the heck! This never happened! You just took me away, and shoved me into your cockpit!" She said bitterly.

Kira however; was enjoying the movie quite well. He preferred this portray of himself, and to be honest he was kind of surprised. Even months after the war, only a very select few of people knew who really piloted the Freedom Gundam.

"Shhh…." He whispered to Cagalli, with his finger to his lips

_**The pilot of the Freedom took his hand to Cagalli's cheek, and she in return held his hand. He brought himself closer, mere inches away from her lips.**_

"_**Don't worry my lady, as long as we are together, we will overcome any challenge" he said as he quickly brought his lips to hers in a sudden and passionate kiss.**_

At that moment the couple was blushing madly. This war-drama had an interesting recount of what happened, a very interesting one indeed.

_**The pilot, and Cagalli entered the Freedom's cockpit, and an epic score of music played in the background as the Gundam flew into the sunset. The screen faded to black, but then the final title text appeared.**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

The lights in the theater slowly increased their brightness to reveal that almost everyone in their seats was crying, and holding each other for comfort. As for Cagalli and Kira, they said nothing. They stood up from their seats and proceeded to exit the a single word was exchanged.

Once outside they just stood there…until Kira burst out in laughter.

He could barely hold himself together as Cagalli witnessed his explosion of emotion. Cagalli at first was quiet, but then a smile formed on her lips. Then she also started to laugh.

The two were outside the theater where people walking by gave them strange looks at the odd couple.

After taking a breath, Kira said "That was either the worst movie ever, or the best!"

Getting a hold of herself, Cagalli replied "I know, the actors were all old, Yuna was a fat pig, and that last scene was just ridicules!"

Wiping away one of his tears of joy, Kira said "What! I really liked the ending! It was very touching and accurate!"

After a minute or two of regaining composure, the couple started to walk. Once again Cagalli took hold of Kira's hand.

"Thank you, Kira." She said "Thank you for taking me out today."

Kira tighten his hand slightly, and smiled saying,

"You're welcome."

* * *

- _**A/N**_

Oh my gosh, that took so long!Okay, so I hope that chapter was good….maybe? Anyway, I may not be able to pump a chapter out every week now. But, maybe at the latest every month.

Don't kill me, it's only temporary.

Please REVIEW! It truly does help! The more reviews, the faster I will get this done from motivation!

Until next the next chapter…


	5. Chapter 5 Love is Kind

**A/N**

**Hello! Ladies and gentlemen, I am very proud (But also sad) to say that this is the final chapter to our wonderful story. I originally planned for there to be two separate chapters, but I found that it would be better to merge them.**

**Why wait for the story?!**

**Forward!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

By six o'clock, the couple was roaming the streets and browsing the local shops. Kira bought a little antique to take back with him, and Cagalli purchased a small taser-gun from a self-defense store. All was normal.

The two took the long way around the city, so that they could spend as much time talking to each other as possible. Then Cagalli conceived an idea.

"Why don't we go ice-skating? I haven't done that before!" She exclaimed

"You never have been ice-skating?" said Kira with a puzzled expression.

She frowned at his inquiry and delivered a quick jab to his arm, that left him squinting in pain.

"Well, unlike all you spoiled kids from Heliopolis, my father made sure I had no social life! So _sorry_ if I haven't experienced fun."

It was true. Her father was very protective of her, not only because of her origin, but also the fact that he wanted her to become a true Orb Princess. A fancy woman, who would discuss politics, goes to political parties and conventions, and who would learn and practice proper manners and customs. Everything that Cagalli found boring.

Kira admired her radiant spirit as always. He couldn't get enough of it really. On the other hand, Kira sometimes forgot that Cagalli didn't have a normal childhood like him. She couldn't go to school because of her royal name alone, so she had to be homeschool.

"Cagalli, I'm at your service." He said while taking a playful bow

She smiled saying "Alright! Now if I remember correctly there was an ice-skating ring not too far from the last gift shop we went to."

"We better hurry though, it's getting really late. If we want to make it in time, we better haul it' " suggested Kira.

A mischievous grin started to form on Cagalli's face. Kira new too well what her intentions were.

"You want to race-"

Before he could finish, Cagalli was half a block away. This was going to be an interesting challenge, the strongest natural Kira has ever known, against the Ultimate Coordinator.

"If that princess thinks she can outperform me, then she's out of her mind." He Said

Kira stretched his legs, his arms, and took off at a high-speed sprint. This was fun. Granted, unorthodox, but definitely fun.

Cagalli was more than half-way there, when Kira caught up to her. He was breathing heavily, but still had plenty of strength in him.

"Hey…Cagalli…"

"Yeah…?"

"You better run faster….or you're gonna…eat my dust…" Proclaimed Kira

He focused his attention on the last hundred meters to the indoor ice-skating ring, and bursted like a bullet. Cagalli was amazed at the sudden increase in speed.

"_No way! I'm not going to let that wimpy crybaby beat me when it comes to racing!" _

She leaned forward and gave everything she had. Once again they were neck-to-neck. It almost seemed as if Kira was going to win, but in a last-second push, Cagalli managed to end up with a tie, as both touched the building's wall at the same time.

They were out of breath and limped to a nearby bench.

"I…got…to...admit…you're pretty damn amazing Cagalli…"Kira said, wiping a small bit of moisture on his forehead.

"Heh….you're…not to bad yourself…." Responded Cagalli.

The couple shared a quick chuckle and then found a restroom to freshen up. After the two rested for a couple more minutes, they rented their skates and proceeded to the cold ring.

Kira tied his skates and entered the ring like a pro; once on he skated around a few times, he ended at the entrance of it, where Cagalli was jealous, very jealous.

"Oh look at you; you think you're so cool because you can skate." She barked

Cagalli tied her skates and entered the ring. Kira, knowing how difficult it can be for novice skaters offered to help.

"I don't need help, I got thi-"

She lost her footing and started to fall. In fact, she would have hurt herself in not for Kira being there, catching her mere inches away from the ice.

While holding her, Kira took the chance to admire her cute, little blushed face she would make whenever she was embarrassed.

"I told you. There's nothing wrong or weak with admitting that you need some practice." He consoled

Cagalli looked away. She felt like a fool in front of Kira, or even worse, a child who disobeyed her parent's advice. That made Kira seem like the older one here, which would be impossible, to her at least.

He took her hand and lifted her up. After about ten minutes of short skating lessons, Cagalli had got the hang of it.

Because it was so late in the day, and almost night, Kira and Cagalli were the only people there. The music was playing, and the two held hands while calmly skating around the freezing arena. Kira was happy and always gave a brief smile when their eyes met.

Cagalli was ecstatic.

"_This is perfect, I could die right now. I don't give a damn if he's my sibling! Besides only Lacus, Athrun, and maybe Murrue know about it, and Kira's genetics are completely different._

For the first time, in what seemed like ages, Cagalli had her priorities straight. She knew who she wanted to be with for the rest of her life. It wasn't long before she pressed him.

"Kira, how long do you plan to stay in Orb?"

"I'm not sure…why do you ask?"

He wasn't entirely sure why she asked him this particular question, but he did have some idea. The only thing that he was hoping for was that his idea was correct.

Cagalli avoided his eyes, and their skating pace slowed. Cagalli was slowly, but surely, finally opening up to him.

"Well…If you want, you could stay here for a while. You know, help me run this country together? I'm just so damn tired of never seeing you!"

Kira smile like always, and then his gaze went towards the ice. He was lost in his thoughts. Cagalli's heart was beating faster than it had ever been.

"_Come on Kira…..please say, yes!"_

However; before he could give his answer, a very familiar voice entered the ice-ring.

"Kira? Cagalli?"

The twins both turned their heads to the direction of the voice. It wasn't just one person, it was two. Two very familiar people. One had blue eyes, and the other emerald.

"Lacus?" Kira exclaimed

"Athrun?" said Cagalli

Across from the twins, were Athrun and Lacus, who by the look of it, were also on a date. Lacus was in a pretty pink dress, and Athrun was also in formal attire.

The last thing anyone expected was to see each other. Kira was going to start the conversation, but…

"What the heck are you doing here? I thought you said you were never coming back Athrun, and why are you with Lacus? " Cagalli said in a spiteful tone.

Athrun grabbed Lacus' hand and both skated towards the two. Athrun, who took immediate offense towards Cagalli's comments, responded.

"Speak for yourself, what's Kira doing here?"

He turned his attention to Kira, who replied "Well-"

"Because he wanted to spend time with Cagalli." Lacus finished his sentence. It wasn't in a harsh tone, likewise it also wasn't in her usual kind one either.

She continued " Kira, is this what you had in mind when you told me that you needed some time away?"

"Yes, and I see you also needed some time away as well."

Lacus frowned and looked at Athrun. Cagalli then spoke up.

"Alright! What the heck is going on?"

Kira sighed, and said "Lacus and I separated around the time you and Athrun did. I just thought it was coincidence, but now I think I know why our relationship eroded."

Lacus knew what he was about to say. She held onto Athrun's arm and continued where Kira had left off.

" Athrun and I were drawn together after the war. Even though we broke off our engagement we still talked to each other, and I remember why I used to love him."

Athrun held her tightly and finished the conversation "When I left you Cagalli, the one I turned to was Lacus. She reminded me of who I was, and like her, why I was in love."

All of this was confusing for Cagalli. All this time, she thought that everything was going well for her friends and former comrades, but to find out that even Lacus, who manage to make Kira fall in love, was also facing a breakdown of her relationship? This day had gone from happy, to just plain awkward.

"What about you Kira?" Athrun asked

His friend put up his hands and smiled "I just thought Cagalli needed someone to be with her on Valentine's Day. So far we've been having fun."

"How fun can a Valentine be when it's your sister?" Athrun asked in a lighter tone.

Cagalli decided to enter in and defend him.

"Actually a lot, Kira and I walked through the park, got some ice-cream, went to an arcade…"

"And blew up…" Kira added

Cagalli elbowed him for his interruption and continued. Lacus observed the way Kira was listening to Cagalli list and explain their day. She noticed a look she hadn't seen in a very long time, joy. Kira seemed to relish every word that came out of Cagalli's mouth. She smiled.

"_I think, he has finally found his true love. All along it was Cagalli, and I suppose that's what the letter was about…"_

"And now we're here!" Cagalli ended.

After she finished, Athrun decided to ease the still somewhat tense atmosphere. He took Lacus and started to skate with her saying, "Well, I don't know about you two, but we paid like twenty dollars to skate. I don't plan on wasting my money!"

Kira and Cagalli nodded and also took off with them. As time went by, they all learned that things were starting to become normal again. Athrun found his love, Lacus found her love, and while Cagalli still hadn't manage to confess yet, along with Kira, she still found it comforting that the group hadn't completely separated.

Eventually it was announced that the ice-skating ring was going to close for the night. It was eight-o'clock and the four left the ring to return their rentals. However; Lacus motioned to Kira to stay behind for a minute to talk.

"So, how did she react to the letter?" question Lacus with a smile.

Kira darkened and he turned his attention towards Cagalli, who was far away from them.

"She…didn't read it. Apparently, Cagalli had so much work to do, that she never had the chance to even open it before I arrived." He said in a melancholic tone.

Lacus' face turned from delightful, to sympathetic "I see, and you have yet to tell Cagalli, that you love her?"

Kira was surprised that Lacus figured out his true feelings. Then again, she was good at reading everyone's feelings.

"Yes, I was going to tell her, but then you and Athrun showed up, not that I'm blaming you or anything." He said.

Lacus noticed Athrun waving at her to hurry up, along with Cagalli. The two left the ring, and met up with their respective other.

"What were you two talking about?" questioned Cagalli, worried that she was being left out of the loop again.

"Nothing really, just how I easily won our little race we had." He joked

"What, it was totally a tie! I'm telling you, next time we race, you're gonna get a beat-down!"

After Cagalli cooled down her temper, the four said their goodbyes, exchanged hugs, and promised that they would see each other soon. While Athrun and Cagalli were still somewhat uncomfortable with their each other's presence, Lacus whispered one last phrase to Kira during the hug.

"Next time I see you and Cagalli together, I want it to be at your wedding day…"

"Same for you and Athrun…" he replied.

Kira and Cagalli were once again by themselves after they left. The streets were quiet, and it seemed as if this part of town was starting to fall asleep. The two walked to a nearby lamp-post , it was getting really dark.

"Believe it or not, I think I'm happy for Athrun. He's finally with Lacus." Cagalli said in the middle of a yawn.

She rubbed her eyes. Today was certainly like no other. She left her political duties, played in an arcade, watched a movie, went ice-skating, but most of all, she went on a date with Kira.

She couldn't have found a greater person to be with on Valentine's Day. Kira, the boy…no…the man, showed her that she could finally relax and enjoy life after the long period of war. All those mobile suits, all those….wait.

"_Mobile suits! I got it!" _she put together an idea for the one last activity to do.

"Kira, did you happen to bring your Strike-Freedom with you?" she suddenly asked

Kira pause to take in the odd question, but soon answered.

"Yeah, I always take it with me when I travel to Orb and Zaft."

It was an inconvenience when traveling between the two, but Kira wanted to make sure that he could always be ready to protect the nations that his loved ones dwelled in. After his reply, Cagalli snatched his hand and started dragging him.

"Uh Cagalli, where are we going?" he said in worry. He was always scared when she would suddenly contrive ideas.

"Just shut-up, and follow me!" she said while talking out her cell phone, and dialing a number.

After fifteen minutes a limousine pulled up to the sidewalk, and Cagalli opened the door and they both got in. Kira had no idea what was happening, but he did notice that Cagalli was smiling and was excited.

"_I guess it's her turn to decide what we're going do."_

As the drive went on, he noticed that the path of travel was in the direction of an Orb Military Base. When they arrived, the limo stopped in front of a massive hangar with two mobile suit carriers. Cagalli jumped out of the vehicle along with Kira.

Cagalli ran up to the massive doors, and turned to face him.

"What are you waiting for! Get into your Gundam!" she shouted, and then climbed up the carrier to her own Gundam, the Akatsuki.

He took her advice and also ran to his mobile suit. He still did not have any idea what she was planning, but he trusted her enough to play her little game. He entered the cockpit of the Strike-Freedom and activated it.

The two suits rose from the carriers and walked out of the hangar back into the darkness of the evening sky.

"Cagalli, two questions." He asked

" Shoot."

"One, what the heck are we doing? Two, isn't this illegal?"

Cagalli turned on the video setting to her communications system and looked in his eyes. There was a sliver of worry in his eyes, but she could also see his playful nature urging to come out. She sighed.

"This isn't illegal Kira, and I thought we could just fly around in our mobile suits. It seems like every time we pilot these machines, we are going into battle. For once I want to pilot a Gundam with you, but this time I want us to have some fun."

Kira had to admit, she had a valid point. Every time he did climb in this machine, he would have bad feelings and bitter thoughts. Why not change that? He chuckled.

"What's so funny about that?!" she barked

"Nothing! But I bet you just want to see who that better pilot is, or should I say _faster_ pilot."

Cagalli barely had a chance to respond, when Kira blasted his Gundam off the ground and flew into the air.

"First one to the Kaguya Mass Drive wins." He winked on the screen.

She couldn't believe it, that bastard had the guts to challenge her speed again? Well, she couldn't settle for that, not one bit.

"You're on pretty boy!" she said as she too rocketed off the base, into the sky.

She took no time in taking the lead. Since mobile suits had a difficulty flying at high attitudes, the two had to fly through the small patches of jungle and wilderness of the island of Orb.

"_I know this place like the back of my hand! He may be kind, but I make no room for men when it comes to racing!"_ She told herself

The suits soared through the air like eagles. Every tree, hill, and mountain became another obstacle. For once, Kira was having some serious trouble. He may be the better pilot, but Cagalli was the superior navigators, she knew this place too well.

Kira positioned himself next to her, and matched every move she performed. No matter what, she had the advantage, until they reached the tip of a mountain, where the downtown city of Orb could be seen.

The Akatsuki halted and landed on the ground. Cagalli opened her cockpit, and was in complete awe and disbelief seeing her nation's beauty in the darkness of night. Kira also landed, and left his suit. Cagalli was already at the edge, sitting down on the smooth grass, against a tall tree, taking in the sight.

The high intensity of the race diminished quickly as he sat down next to her. The engines of the Gundams faded, and all that could be heard was the wind blowing on the tree.

"Out of all the years I have lived here, I never seen the city like this…" she murmured while looking at the glowing buildings and homes.

The wars, the issues, and the world's hatred all distracted her from what she was protecting for years, her homeland. It only took a little Valentine's Day date to give her an opportunity to see the nation that she swore to protect.

Seeing Cagalli at peace soften Kira's heart, he accomplished his goal, after all the years of fighting, she was happy. He sat down next to her.

She then nestled herself on his chest. He in return, wrapped his arms around her, as the evening's cold air, turned to human warmth.

They stayed like that, for what seemed like ages. Time became unimportant, politics escaped them, and they focused solely on the simple act of affectation. Cagalli found the strength to continue the conversation they had before Lacus and Athrun arrived.

However; she rephrased it slowly, as if her happiness depended on every word.

"Kira…can you stay with me? I don't want you to leave…"

She grabbed his shirt and buried her face in his chest, as she waited for his answer. This was it, she already knew who she cared for the most in the world, the only she desired was Kira.

He held her tighter, and further surrounded her body in his warmth. The warmth that heals emotional wounds, the warmth that comforted Cagalli during all the trials she had to experience during the last war.

He brought her hand toward himself and gently kissed it. The act wasn't passionate, it didn't need to be.

"I'm never going to leave you. I will stay here forever, if you want."

Her heart flooded with joy and she lifted her head. The first thing she saw was his eyes, the ones that she loved gazing and losing herself in.

"Kira, I love you…"

The weight of the world evaporated from her shoulders. At long last, after two terrible wars, years of pain and sorrow, the remnants of her pain left her.

Their faces slowly inched toward each other. When they were mere moments from sealing their bond, Kira whispered,

"I love you more…"

The moment froze.

Cagalli couldn't help but to smile and express a small laugh and his comment before such at moment.

"Just kiss me, dammit…" she said as she delivered a kiss to his lips, the first one the every share, and surly not that last.

Afterwards, they just held each other, occasionally talking about what they would do next, and how Kira could now help her rebuild the nation he once lived in.

They remained there for a few more hours till Kira checked his watch; it read _1:00 AM. _Cagalli had already fallen asleep, but after a bit of nudging, he managed to awake her from her deep slumber.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Kira…." She moaned.

"Cagalli, unless you want to sleep on the hard ground and wake up with back pains tomorrow, I think we should head back to your place." He said while lifting her up.

"Fine…" she said as she dragged herself to her Akatsuki and took off with Kira.

When they arrive back at the base, they were driven to her mansion. Along the way they both held each other in their arms, taking in every moment of their love and tenderness.

Once there, they enter the mansion and returned to Cagalli's room, where they began the adventure only hours ago. Cagalli jumped on her bed and kicked her shoes off. Kira was right, a bed is much better than the ground.

She rolled over and saw him with an envelope, the one he sent to her, the one she had yet to read. Kira walked over to the trash-bin to throw it away.

"Wait. I want to read it…" she said

"I don't know...now that I remember, it's kind of embarrassing." He groaned.

She rose from the bed and snatched the letter out of his hand before he could react. Afterwards, she hopped back on her bed, and patted the other side, signaling Kira to join her.

Once there she cuddled herself near him and opened the letter.

_Dear Cagalli,_

_I can't keep pretending that you don't exist. I can't keep pretending that there wasn't anything between us. I can't live like this. After all the hardships we have been through together, the good times, and the bad; I can't forget how close we once were, before we found out the truth. I can still feel the comfort and the compassion that you gave me, when I felt as if life was against me._

_It's taken me years to even be able to say this out loud, let alone tell you, but…_

_I LOVE YOU._

_I can't get rid of these feelings, no matter how hard I try, because I believe that we shared something that normal people share... Love. In the next few days, I will visit Orb to see you. I hope that will give you some time to search in your heart for a response._

_Whatever your answer is, always remember that if you ever need me, I'm always here for you._

_Always._

Kira was going to make a remark about what he thought was a poorly constructed letter, but he noticed that Cagalli wasn't moving, just looking at the letter.

She started to smile, then laugh.

"Kira, you idiot."

"What-"

She kissed him, this time with more passion. He wrapped his arms around her, and the two were silent for a while, looking into each other's eyes, gazing into each other's soul.

"I would have been perfectly fine with you barging in my office and making out with me, but no, you had to do all that romantic-couple-game-thing" she playfully said with a tear traveling down her right cheek.

"I just needed to make sure that you had time to think about your own feelings" he replied, wiping away the tear.

Cagalli left the bed, and turned the light off. Once she came back, she pulled the comforter over them. She snuggled up against him, once again accepting his wonderful warmth that she had come to love.

"You did forget one thing…" she whispered in his ear

He looked at her with a puzzled and confused look. What could he have forgotten? He was sure that everything had gone right. The date, the movie, the arcade, ice-skating, and kisses, so what did he miss?

She gave him one last goodnight-kiss and closed her eyes, bringing herself closer to him.

"_A Box of Chocolates_" she murmured

**THE END.**

* * *

**A/N**

**I would love to give a big THANK YOU to all those who have supported me, and of course to all those who have read this fiction! Honestly, I made this for you guys.**

**I originally planned just to rewrite one of my horribly written drabbles, so that I would feel better about myself, but after a wave of support, I turned this into a full-fledge story.**

**But really, I do this for you all.**

**The only thing I want, is for this pairing to grow. Because deep in my heart, I truly believe that they loved each other. If you share my feeling, then go ahead and write some stories! Why wait?!**

**Once again Thank You! And be sure to check on me often for more Kira X Cagalli stories!**


End file.
